


Hot Spring Rendezvous

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Engaged, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hot Springs, In Love, Kisses, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, True Love, post calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Link and Zelda wanted a vacation and things got a little steamy in the Herbra springs! Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Hot Spring Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> OmgOmgOmg... I just wrote my first smut fic. Okayyy, so Link and Zelda need a little vacation and it gets steamy (which is a pun once you've read this which you totally should btw ;)). 
> 
> Sooooo, yeah, I suck at summaries but enjoy this hopefully good smut!
> 
> **If you have a better title please comment it cause mine's shit but I hope you enjoy ;)**

“Teba was nice, and you two seem like good friends.” Zelda smiled. Only Link could make friends after waking up with nothing. Despite not speaking much 100 years ago he always managed to get people to like him.

Link smiled at her with understanding, “He’s a good guy. You’ll be good friends in due time.”

“Hmm, well this was the last place we needed to visit before we start setting up the government again. Think we could fit in a quick break before that nightmare.”

Link sat in thought for a moment. “I know the perfect place!” 

Zelda looked at Link’s expression and smiled, “Lead the way, my future king.”

“Would you care to share a horse, my future queen?” He smiled and she nodded. Gently he grabbed her waist, lingering for a moment, before placing her on his horse and getting on behind her nudging his horse forwards.

\---

“Oh, Link! I was never aware that Hebra having hot springs!” Zelda smiled brightly. “I wonder how the water isn’t frozen? Hmm, maybe this landmass shares a similar eternal structure to that of Death Mountain? Or maybe there is a dormant volcano underground and the elevation of the mountains creates a coolness except in areas of water? Truly this is fascinating!” 

Link just smiled as he looked at his princess. “You’re adorable. Was my location a good choice?”

Zelda looked up at him and her face promptly turned pink. “Flirt. And yes, this is more than adequate.” 

Link laughed lightly and smiled as he watched her examine the outside of the spring. She was completely enraptured with all of the scientific possibilities that she didn’t notice Link removing his snowquils. She didn’t notice until she heard the sound of the water moving and she turned to look at him.

“Link!!” She squealed, all while turning red. Oh, Hylia, she’s seen him… in the nude before but they haven’t.. well that. They almost did but well… Bolson knocked on the door.

“Yes, Princess?” He smiled freely as he started to swim around in the spring. Zelda took in his body, the taut muscles that flexed when he moved his arms, and the unyielding strength shown in the planes of his chest. When she looked at his gentle, beautiful face he smirked at her. “Enjoy what you see?”

She blushed even more. 100 years ago Link would have never dared been this bold with her. Other girls before her… plenty of girls before her if she’s basing it on how many people throw themselves at him. She pushed that to the back of her mind. He loved her and she loved him and nothing was stopping them from being… well intimate. Zelda has been meaning to ask Link for better words to describe… this. “It’s Zelda…" She scolded lightly, "and I’m not complaining about the view. How’s the water? Does it feel like the Goron springs?”

He smiled at her as his eyes darkened slightly. “Well, Zelda… it feels the same as the Gorons have… except this is _private_.”

“It appears that way.” She smiled, gaining the confidence fit for the future queen. This man was going to be her king and husband… there is no need to be nervous yet she still feels the butterflies in her stomach.

“Care to join me?” Zelda looked up at her knight and nodded, suddenly feeling shy again.

“Turn around while I undress please?” He turned himself around and Zelda removed her garments and swam into the spring. Once she was confident she was deep enough to an area where the steam covered her body she allowed the tension to leave her body with a sigh.

“Nice, right?” Link smirked gently.

“Quite. You can face me now.” He turned around and drank in the sight of her. She felt a pulsation coming from her core and she shivered despite the warmth. 

“You are absolutely divine. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He swam closer so he was within arms reach of her and she gulped slightly.

“I-is this how you woo all of your ladies?” Zelda teased as she caught his fully darkened gaze.

Link whispered with a husky, “You should know from all of the times I’ve wooed you.” 

“Link?” Zelda looked up at him. Zelda studied him. He had grown taller since being in the shrine… Before the calamity, they were the same height… Well enough of that… Just say it. 

“Hmm?” He looked down at her, specifically where she was biting her lip. “Kiss me?” She was adorable in his opinion, the most beautiful creature he has ever had the pleasure of looking upon. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and tucked away an imaginary piece of hair before tilting her chin and kissing her. 

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and their bodies pressed together. Zelda pulled away with a gasp when they met and Link smiled into her mouth before sighing, “Z-Zelda. Tell me to stop and I will.” 

“Never stop.” She moaned lightly and took his lips in hers once more.

“You’re sure?” He asked as he began kissing down her neck nipping slightly at her erogenous zones. 

She smiled shyly. “Oh, just take me, hero.” She turned his head to kiss his lips gently. “I don’t know what I’m doing… You do… Show me?”

He nodded lightly and took her lips in his mouth. She deepened the kiss by tilting her head to get a better angle of Link’s lips and gasped when he licked an outline of her mouth. He gladly took the entrance and their tongues began fighting for dominance. 

Link’s hands moved from her waist to her ass as he lifted her. She wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands tangled in his golden locks. As he carried her all she could think about was the warmth his slick skin provided and the hardness that was pressed against her. The warmth of the heat along with the heat of their embrace caused Link to let out a loud groan. He moved them over to a rock where he placed her as he began to kiss down her neck. She moaned as he began to bite a spot that made her see stars. After nipping her skin he lapped it with his tongue so the pain and the pleasure came together.

She felt sparks send straight to her core as her tummy turned in an unspeakable pleasure. Her skin felt on fire and tingly in all of the best ways as his mouth made its way to her collarbone and then left breast. She moaned loudly as Link began kissing the bottom of her chest. “S-stop teasing me.” She shyly muttered trying to look away.

He grinned and waited for her to look at him. Once she did he looked her straight in the eyes as he placed his mouth on her nipple and bit down gently. She released a whine mixed with a scream in pleasure as he began to caress the swells of her chest. “Don’t be nervous...You are so perfect, Zel. I can’t believe I’m about to defile a goddess such as yourself.” He groaned into her breast and she released a loud moan he was convinced even Lurelin could hear. Her moans grew louder as he grabbed her legs and kissed both of her ankles. She started to squirm and he groaned as he made his way to the back of her knees kissing there reveling in the way he made her moan. 

“L-link. Should I -b-b-be d-do-doing som-something?” She stuttered in pleasure as he left little love bites along her inner thighs, hovering over where she needed him most. 

Link tried to reassure the nervous girl by sending her a gentle smile and caressing her hips lightly by drawing small circles with his fingers. “No, this is about you, my Zelda. Just let yourself feel.” Feel was all she could do as his tongue ran up her slit stopping just shy of her clitoris. She screamed at the sight of the golden hair seated between her legs licking in such a brazen way she didn’t have the proper terms to describe. 

His tongue entered her and thrusted into her core while his nose nudged her clitoris, stimulating her in a way the sent tingles throughout her body. His hands dug into her sides and her legs wrapped around his neck and he groaned against her, lapping up her juices as they flowed out of her. 

He moved his tongue out of her and to her clit where he began licking back and forth before switching to a circular motion that sent shivers down her spine. Her breathing was loud and heavy and her thighs started to tighten as her back began arching off of the rock. Link slowed down his movement and started licking the hood above her clit, causing her to whine loudly, “Link!!” 

He groaned in response and inserted his finger into her. He let her adjust to his fingering before adding another finger. She whined slightly at being filled in a place never filled before and he went back to lapping her clit while fingering her. 

Zelda was in carnal bliss. Her body was so stimulated it felt like she was going to explode any second. Her body felt tingly all over and she was releasing screams, moans, and a babble that was a mix of ‘yes’, ‘please’, and ‘Link’. 

Link brought her close to her peak for a second time just to slow down and her whines only increased. “Linkkk.”

He smirked as he sped up once more. This time nothing was stopping him and the feelings were starting to scare her.

He looked up at her, never stopping his ministrations. “It’s okay, Zel.” She swears to Hylia that this boy-- no this man, is a mind reader. Link added a third finger and curled at the same time as his tongue stroked her just right and she felt her body tremble with release. She screamed his name as she came and felt her back arch off of the rock he had placed her on. 

He drank up her release with his skilled tongue as she came and nudged her clit, prolonging her orgasm. “L-link.” She whimpered as he resumed what he had been doing before. This man would be the absolute death of her. “Wha-what are y-you doing?” She let out a particularly loud moan as he grazed her clit with his teeth. 

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” He bluntly commented as he continued to grind his tongue against her. She was still very sensitive from the powerful orgasm that he had just given her that she came again just by his words. He groaned and smiled, “Besides,” He licked up her slit, “if I do this,” Another stroke from his tongue, “the less likely I am,” He stuck his tongue inside of her as one hand applied pressure to her clit and the other squeezed her ass, “to hurt you.” 

She moaned with hypersensitivity to his every move. Each flick sent sparks throughout her body that created the white-hot flash she had just learned to love. She was screaming and writhing under him and watching made Link want to fall apart all on its own. 

Sure he’s taken many lovers in the past… but no sexual experience has been like this. This was different… This was thousands of years in the making.

If he didn’t do something soon though he would go insane with lust. Zelda read his mind because she pulled his hair to get him up. She kissed him and moaned when she could taste herself on his lips. He grinned into their kiss and kissed her cheek. “I love you so much, Zelda.”

“I love you too,” Zelda whispered with her voice still gone from her bliss. Link leaned down to kiss her again and Zelda snaked her hands down to his member. He let out a groan as she touched him, inexperienced and all. 

Zelda tried to stand up but Link stopped her. “I want to kiss you as you did me.” She moaned and Link let out another groan as he leaned his head into her neck and began placing more kisses. 

He whispered into her ear. “Next time, my love. For now… I need to be inside you, like now.” 

Zelda moaned at his bluntness but nodded for him to continue. He gently spread her legs and lined himself up to her entrance. “A-are you sure.” His voice almost cracked with how much his arousal was throbbing. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything, sir knight.” She smiled shyly as Link kissed her passionately. 

She felt him press into her over sensitive cunt and they both gasped at the feeling of being joined in the most intimate way imaginable. She waited for a pain that everyone told her would come but it was more like a pinch. The sensation of being stretched was uncomfortable and he bit down on her neck to keep himself from moving. “Are you okay?” He groaned.

Zelda waited a minute before answering and she whispered, “You can move.” He started nipping at her shoulder and her neck as she threw my head back in pleasure. The stretching feeling that started uncomfortably became pleasurable as he skillfully moved inside of her. 

His thrusts found a movement that was slow and intense and she cried out with each thrust. Out of instinct, she moved her hips to meet his intense thrusts. “L-link!” She gasped as he started moving faster. Zelda was still extremely sensitive from the four orgasms Link had already given her and she felt her body shake as she fell apart. 

Despite not having sex for over one hundred years Link’s stamina was not depleted from statis and he continued to thrust inside of her while Zelda rode out her intense orgasm. Her body went slack for a moment and she leaned forward to nibble on Link’s ear. All of her senses were taken over by Link. The way he felt against her body. The way he groans mixed with hers. The way the scents of their arousal mixed together and dominated the air. It was overwhelming and she moaned into his ear and he groaned as he pushed inside of her at an even faster pace. 

Zelda's thighs were shaking and her body felt overwhelmed with the sensation of over stimulation. Her mind was blank and she couldn't tell the difference from where Link ended and she began and he skillfully thrusted inside of her, rubbing against her clit with each thrust. Her body was so stimulated that the pleasure mixed with pain in delightfully sinful ways.

She felt her thighs quiver again and her screams get louder as Link spent himself inside of her with a loud groan and shout of her name. The two panted against one another in post-coital bliss and Link rested against her body as the two embraced. 

He pulled himself out of her and took a step back into the water. Zelda tried to follow suit, but her legs were jelly and it was a useless endeavor to try and stand. “L-link… Can you help me down? I don’t trust my legs to walk.”

Link smirked, “Does that mean I thoroughly ravished my princess to her satisfaction?” 

She pushed his chest playfully from where she sat. “I suppose you performed decently enough.”

He put a hand on his chest in mock offense before kissing her soundly on the lips and picking her up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered his seed leaking down from in between her thighs, but he brushed the thought to the back of his mind as he held her against his chest in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, I hope this isn't shit :) Enjoy ;)


End file.
